No More
by LicoriceTwisttt
Summary: Piper and her three year old are trying to escape an abusive relationship, but things have a way of catching up to you, no matter how far you run. [AU-OOC-Totally not canon in any way] (I'm bad at summaries, sorry.) *Eventual Vauseman*
1. Chapter 1

Yassss, a new story. Now I've TOTALLY got my hands full so I apologize for delays. I got this idea in my head though and I couldn't sleep till I wrote it down. if it's liked, I'll continue, if not I'll try to focus on my other one. I hope you enjoy though!

A/N: This is seriously OOC, and totally AU. So yeah, sorry if that doesn't boat someone's float D: Uuuuhhhh, if you have suggestions or want something in here I will read and try and accommodate as many as I can! Thank you for reading, and well, read on :)

* * *

Piper had never been more scared in her life.

She watched in a sort of slow motion as Larry advanced towards their three year old; she held her hand up weakly as she tried to focus her vision.

"Larry…stop." her voice came out weak and raspy, barely above a whisper.

All she could see was the blond hair of the small child as she backed away from her father, crying for Piper. Using the wall and small table next to her, Piper pushed herself off the floor, and stumbled over to Larry. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she tried to turn him around away from the crying child, but was met with brute force that she was all too familiar with.

Slamming her up against the wall, Larry placed his hand around his fiancee's neck and began to squeeze.

"You think you're a better parent then me, huh? Is that it? You think you can boss me around and tell me how to raise our child?" he spat viciously, not caring how the blonde woman flinched away from him.

Piper tried to look away; the scent of whiskey on his breath repulsing her.

"No, that's not what I-" Piper began, only to be cut off.

Squeezing harder on her throat until she began to cough, Larry stared into Piper's eyes, "Then what was it, darling? Hmm? I don't like being lied to, especially to my face." he snarled, releasing his hold on her.

Piper choked down her pride, the only thing keeping her from arguing further with the man was her daughter staring at her, pleading for her mother.

"I…was out of place, you're right. I'm sorry." Piper breathed out, gripping his wrist to try and pull it away from her neck.

"Damn right you were, bitch." he said harshly, slamming her against the wall once more before stalking off to the basement.

Piper slid down the wall to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. She felt tears sting her eyes and she wiped them away when she heard a small sniffle from the other side of the room. Whipping her head to her right, Piper found her daughter still standing in the same spot, gripping her plush puppy tightly.

"Momma?" she sniffled, taking a step towards Piper.

Getting on to her hands and knees, Piper quickly crawled over to where the girl was standing, taking her into her arms.

"I'm right here, Bella." she said softly, relaxing slightly as her daughter laid her small head on Piper's chest, putting a thumb into her mouth.

Piper watched slowly as Bella pulled the thumb out of her mouth before using the same hand to point at Piper's reddening neck.

"You hurt?" she asked, looking expectantly at her mother while Piper formulated an answer.

Grabbing Bella's hand, Piper kissed her small fingers and stood up with the child, "No baby, I'm fine. Okay?"

Piper walked slowly to the stairs, peering down into the basement. Larry had passed out, something Piper silently was thankful for. She placed a kiss on Bella's cheek as the girl tightened her grip around Piper's neck on the stairs. Once to the top, Piper set Bella on the ground by her room and knelt down to face her.

"Can you get mommy your pink bag?" she asked quietly, smiling when Bella nodded quickly, darting into her room.

Pushing down on her knees, Piper stood up and walked into her bedroom, running a hand through her tangled hair. She looked in the mirror and stood still. Running her hand over the bruises forming on her neck, she gulped, looking at the ground as she turned away to put clothes in her bag.

Larry had been rough before in his drunken state, but not like this. Never had he went after Bella. That's what had scared Piper the most. She couldn't live with herself if Bella ever got hurt by Larry, especially right in front of her.

Arabella Chapman was the girl's full name. Popularly nicknamed Bella, she was three feet tall, and completely her mother. The girl had inherited Piper's baby blues along with the blonde hair that was distinctly Piper. Even her attitude and will power mirrored her mother's. Seemingly the only think that linked her to Larry were the dimple's on each cheek and the sometimes fiery temper. She was everything in the world to Piper, which was why Piper was finally getting out. It couldn't happen again. She had taken shit from Larry for over a year now, and if she were being honest with herself, even she didn't believe the lies she told her co-workers when they asked about a new bruise or a black eye. There was no way in hell she'd let him near Bella like that. Ever.

Piper would die before there was a bruise on Bella.

Speaking of the small child, Piper felt her daughter wrap her arms around her legs. Looking down, Piper smiled at Bella as she handed her the pink bag she had requested.

"Thank you, sweetheart." she said softly, running her hand through Bella's hair.

"Welcome, momma." Bella chirped, before climbing up on the bed, with some trouble.

Piper giggled as she helped Bella up, the small girl not able to get a footing on their tall bed. Bella swung her legs as she watched her mother pack, already aware of the routine. Some nights, when her dad and mom fought, her mother would often pack an overnight bag for the both of them and they left until morning. It didn't bother Bella much, she liked sleepovers.

"You ready, bug?" Piper asked as she put on a scarf, holding her hand out for her daughter.

Bella grabbed her hand as the walked out of the room and downstairs, "Yes!" she beamed, smiling up at Piper.

They two left the apartment, and walked down to Piper's car. Grabbing Bella's seat out of her fiancee's SUV, she put it in the back seat of her silver coup, pulling back the seat for Bella. She helped the small girl in, before sitting down herself. Piper pulled her hair up into a loose bun and took a deep breath.

"You buckled up back there?" she asked, looking in the mirror to check on her child.

"Yes mommy! Let's go!" Bella cheered from the backseat.

"Okay, baby. Let's go." Piper sighed, breathing deeply.

Piper put the car in reversed and backed out quietly. Driving away from another night of Larry, she couldn't help but feel a little safer; a little more free. She knew Bella had grown to like the routine, as sad as that sounded. It was of course at Piper's expense that they often made this drive to stay the night, or "have a sleepover" as Bella called it. The only thing she could ask for was for her daughter to be happy, and it made her incredibly grateful that Bella liked her friend. But friends aside, Piper knew Bella was excited for sleepovers regardless.

However, Bella especially liked sleepovers with Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

Kay so here's chapter 2 :) I tend to write shorter chapters so I can update quicker..I low that isn't always the case but it's my goal. Im just saying this because I know some people like longer chapters but my ADHD doesn't, so I apologize :P I hope you enjoy, even though it's quite OOC (For Larry I mean, he's always such a twinkie)

* * *

Alex wasn't surprised in the least when her doorbell rang at three in the morning.

She was used to her and Piper's "routine". Basically it boiled down to whenever Larry beat the shit out of Piper, and there had been a few that should've been taken to the ER, Piper would come to Alex's for the night. There, Alex would help her with whatever needed patched and then they'd simply go to bed. Some nights, not even saying a word. It hurt Alex beyond words that Piper was still with him. Regardless of what Piper said, Alex felt that Bella would be better off with a mother like Piper than both parents at the expense of Piper's well-being. But, Alex didn't feel as if it was her place to tell Piper how to live her life. It was sickening to her, though, that anyone would hurt the blonde, especially with their daughter in the house. It only made it worse that Alex already viewed Bella as her own. She'd been there when she was born, had a room for her in her apartment, and spent a lot of time with the girl while her parents were at work. Which was why she hated Larry all the more, doing this with the three year old in the house.

Swinging open her front door, Alex took in Piper's state. The mother had black leggings on with a loose denim button up shirt, her brown boots reaching just below the knee. What made Alex raise an eyebrow was the fact that Piper had on a white scarf in the middle of July. Switching her gaze to the small girl on Piper's hip, Alex's face lit up.

"Hi sweetie!" Alex cooed, reaching out and lightly tickling Bella's side.

Bella giggled, and turned away, hiding her big grin in her mother's neck. Piper smiled softly at the two, kissing Bella's head.

"Hey, Al." she said quietly, adjusting her daughter on her hip.

"Hey, Pipes. Come on in." Alex replied, stepping back and motioning the pair in.

Shutting the door behind her, Alex walked through her living room to Piper, who was standing by the counter to her kitchen.

"So, what can I do for you, Piper?" Alex asked, keeping her tone light. They could be serious after Bella was asleep.

"Uhm-" Piper started, sliding a squirmy Bella down to the floor.

She was interrupted by the small child, who was now smiling wide for Alex.

"I need bed!" she exclaimed, hugging her puppy as Alex bent down.

"Well, Miss Arabella, I think I may have a room available." Alex said slyly, raising an eyebrow.

Bella giggled, moving from foot to foot as she laughed at the brunette.

"I think the real question though, is will it be cash or credit, hmm?" Alex joked with the girl, standing up.

Both women watched with amusement as Bella pulled Piper's purse off her shoulder, digging around until she pulled out Piper's wallet. Alex smirked as the small girl pulled out Piper's driver's license, and handed it to Alex proudly.

"You know what, I think this will work, kid." Alex said, taking the id as she kneeled down to Bella's level.

Alex reached out and grabbed the girl's sides, tickling her lightly. Piper watched with a smile on her face as her daughter's laughter filled the room. Alex lightly pulled the girl to her chest, kissing her head.

"Let's get you to bed, sweetie. It's _way_ past your bed time."

Bella nodded, wrapping her arms around Alex's neck, her way of telling the brunette to carry her. Alex stood up with the small girl, winking at Piper when she mouthed 'thank you' as Alex carried Bella to her room. Alex laid the girl in her pink bed, kissing her forehead as she pulled the covers up.

"I'll send your mommy in here, okay?" Alex told her, smoothing the blonde hair off of her forehead.

Bella nodded, "G'night Alex!" she giggled, cuddling her puppy tighter.

"Night, kid." the brunette smiled, standing up and walking out of the room.

Alex walked over to Piper, crossing her arms, "I told her I'd send you in." Alex commented, looking at the blonde.

"Thank you, Al." Piper smiled softly, brushing shoulders with the brunette as she walked past her.

Piper emerged from the room a few minutes later, shutting the door behind her.

"She asleep?" Alex asked, taking a sip of water.

Piper nodded, "Yeah, she was almost out when I got in there."

"I see." Alex set her glass down, "Wanna tell me why you're wearing a scarf in the middle of summer?"

Piper gulped, "Not really." she blushed nervously, messing with her thumbs.

"Come on, Piper. It's not like I haven't seen you in a worse state." Alex chided her, walking over to Piper.

Piper nodded, knowing what her friend said was true. Slowly she lifted a hand to the scarf, unraveling it from her neck.

"Fuck me." Alex swore, the prominent bruises on her friend's neck in the shape of fingers.

"I know it looks bad, but-" Piper started, walking towards Alex.

Running a hand through her hair Alex stopped her, "No, Piper it doesn't just look bad, it _is _bad. What did you do to deserve being choked out? Hmm? Do the dishes wrong? Dinner was late? What was it?!" Alex seethed, her anger for Piper's fiancee skyrocketing.

Piper looked down and bit her lip, meeting Alex's eye, she spoke softly. "He went after Bella."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I just wanted to say that this post is for all the people who, like me, are REALLY FREAKING MAD at the Emmy's. ^.^ It was bullshit and we all know it :3 Okie dokes, now that that's out of the way, please read on! I'm going to go back to crying on behalf of all the people who got jipped with these awards :D _

_P.S: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! They make my day ^.^_

* * *

Alex's eyes went wide, her fists clenching at her side.

"He _what_?" Alex nearly yelled, remembering the sleeping girl, she lowered her voice. "He went after Bella?!"

Piper nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "He was mad that she got a timeout at the sitters, and he started yelling at her. I came downstairs and told him to stop and he just, he was so strong Alex. He was incredibly drunk and he hit me in the stomach and pushed me against the wall. I could barely see straight." Piper choked out, wiping a tear. "He started going towards her and all she was doing was standing there crying for me. It was so horrible not being able to help her, it ripped my heart out. I got up and I went to turn him away from her and he slammed me up against the wall and started choking me. I told him he was right and that I was mistaken so he'd let me go. He went to the basement and passed out and then we came here. He's never done this before, I mean, to Bella." Piper finished in a panicked voice, looking up to meet Alex's eye.

"God, Piper!" Alex shook her head, looking away from the blonde. She turned back to the younger woman, and walked over to her. "C'mere." the brunette said softly, pulling Piper to her chest.

"I'm such a fucking horrible mother!" Piper cried into Alex's shoulder.

"No, Pipes. No you're not." Alex whispered into the woman's blonde hair.

"He almost got her, Alex. You know that? He was so close, and I swore I'd never let that happen."

"And you didn't, Piper. You stopped him, Bella's fine." Alex consoled her, "You're the best mom that kid could ask for, you hear me?"

Piper nodded, pulling back from Alex and wiping her nose.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a wreck right now. I mean, Bella doesn't deserve this, not a bit."

"But that's not your fault, you know? It's Larry's." Alex commented, sitting on the couch as Piper paced in front of her.

"But _I_ choose to stay. I just-I want her to have both parents, you know?" Piper stopped, looking at Alex.

"Yeah, I mean, what's better than a dad who beats the shit out of mommy if his dinner's not hot?" Alex bit out, laughing coldly.

"_Alex._" Piper stared at her, face like stone.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. That wasn't called for." she apologized, standing up.

"You're right. It wasn't." Piper spat back defensively.

"Hey, hey, don't get mad at me, Pipes. You know it's true. I shouldn't have been rude about it, but I mean, come on! Do you really believe staying with him is better for Bella?" Alex asked, standing up to look at Piper.

"Just-can we please drop this, Al? I'm so tired." Piper asked, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

Alex nodded and bit her lip, "Need anything fixed tonight?"

"Thank you, but no. It's just going to bruise, nothing serious."

"Okay then, come on. I'm tired too." Alex offered a small smile, holding her hand out for the blonde to take.

Piper took the brunette's hand and followed her into her bedroom. Sliding off her boots, Piper watched as Alex pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed.

Alex patted the space beside her, "Come be my little spoon, Pipes."

Piper smiled at her and let out a small snort, "You're cute."

The blonde walked over to the bed and got in next to the taller woman. She allowed Alex to wrap her arm around her waist, however, her small flinch didn't go unnoticed by Alex. The brunette didn't say anything though, just noted the movement and filed it away under her reasons to kick Larry's ass. Alex trailed her finger's up Piper's arm, knowing full well that that blonde was still awake.

"I know you said to drop it, Piper, but why do you stay with him?" Alex asked quietly.

"What?" Piper mumbled, turning her head a little to face Alex.

"You heard me. Why do you stay with him?" Alex asked again, never looking away from the younger woman.

"For Bella. She needs both-" Piper started.

"No, Piper. Don't feed me that bullshit." Alex told her seriously, propping herself up on her elbow to look down at the other woman.

Piper sighed, "I don't _know_, Alex." she said irritably, "I just want to sleep, please?"

"Piper, stop running away from this damn question. Tell me why you continue to go home to a man that attacks you, leaves bruises, _fractures bones_? Why do you stay? It's not for Bella, so what is it?" Alex pushed.

It was silent for a moment, before Piper shook her head. Alex's eyes softened when she realized the blonde had tears in her eyes. Putting her hand on her shoulder, Alex gently peered over Piper's back to look her in the eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry Pipes, I didn't mean to upset you. God, I shoul-"

"I don't have anywhere else to go." Piper choked out softly, angling her head to look at Alex.

"Piper-"

"_We_ don't have anywhere to go," the blonde said, taking a breath, "My parents won't help me if I leave him. I don't have the money to leave and live on my own, at least, not with Bella. There's no way in hell I'm leaving her with him anyways. And with Larry's dad being a lawyer, if he wants custody of her, I'm not financially stable enough to even fight for her. I'd rather stay with him and have Bella, then leave and not see her." Piper finished, closing her eyes.

"You can stay with me." Alex told her, staring into Piper's blue eyes as she opened them.

"What?"

"Stay with me. Bella already has a room, it wouldn't be a financial burden at all, we're fine, _and _it's a good neighborhood."

"Alex, I can't just impose on you like that, especially with a child. That's a huge thing to ask, and Larry would be _so_ mad." Piper rolled over to face her.

"You're not asking me to do it, I'm offering. Second, I love Bella, okay? She is anything but an inconvenience. And thirdly, it kills me to see you go back to him again, and again, and again. As much as I enjoy your presence, I don't like when you come in here all bruised and broken because douchebag over there didn't like the fucking way you folded laundry. And lastly, who gives a shit if he gets mad? Fuck him!"

Biting her lip, Piper looked up at the brunette, "I don't know, Al."

"Just think about it okay?" Alex said, laying back down.

Piper laid her head back on the pillow as she turned away from Alex.

"Okay, I'll think about it." Piper told her, closing her eyes, "Thank you for tonight."

"Anytime, kid." the taller woman whispered, letting out a deep breath.

"Goodnight, Alex."

"Night, Pipes."


	4. Chapter 4

As much as you'll all hate me for not making this longer, it's cause I have reasons. REASONS I TELL YOU. One being that the next chapter is already basically written so you already have a less than 20 hour wait before it gets here! I actually debated wether or not to include the next chapter in here, but that would make it way intense for chapter 4, so yeah. It's a plan, and I rarely have plans so bode with me! Also, thank you SO much for the reviews, favs, and follows, it makes my day! You guys are great:)

A/N: I usually don't do stuff like this but I wanna meet some of you guise, so if you wanna talk ever or just idk get to know me or whatever my kik is arcticmonkiezZ, or you can always PM me here:)

Read on:3

* * *

Alex woke up to an empty bed.

Rubbing her eyes, she swung her legs over the side and stood up, yawning as she stretched. She wasn't completely surprised at Piper's absence, as the blonde usually left before Alex woke up. Walking into her kitchen, Alex picked up the note on her counter.

_Hey Al,_

_Thanks again for last night…and your offer. At this point in time, I don't really know what to choose, although I'm sure to you the choice seems obvious. Please be patient, I have to do this myself, I have to make sure I'm doing right by Bella. I can't honestly tell you what I'm going to do, I just hope that you'll wait. Don't give up on me, please._

_Pipes xx_

Alex sighed as she set the note back on the table. She put some coffee in the filter and set it to brew. Picking up her phone she dialed her friend Nicky's number.

"Hello?" Nicky's voice came through the iPhone.

"Hey, Nicks." Alex answered, stirring sugar into her coffee.

"Ayee! What's up Vause?" Nicky answered back excitedly.

"Nothin' too much really. Another late night." Alex commented, leaning against her counter.

"Chapman again?" Nicky questioned knowingly.

Alex sighed, "Yeah. I don't know why she keeps going back to him, Nicky. You shoulda seen the marks on her neck. They were so fucking dark. He choked her out, you know that?"

"Hmm. What'd she do this time?" Nicky's distaste for what happened to Piper came through in her voice.

"She tried to stop him from hitting Bella. And so he hit her and threw her around, and- I wanna fucking beat his ass so much!" Alex nearly yelled, exasperated.

"Wait up, he went after the kid?" Nicky paused, clicking her tongue, "That's harsh."

"Yeah, I know it is! He's a fucking douchebag and he's gonna keep hurting her, Nicky! And there's not a damn thing I can do about it because she won't fucking listen!"

"Woah, calm down Vause. She'll come around. Give her time." Nicky tried to console the frustrated brunette.

"She doesn't have time, Nick! What if the next time this happens, he sends her to the hospital with brain damage?! It's like he has no sense of what he's doing to her and his daughter! He may have cared before, but he doesn't now! God, why does she do this to me?!" Alex fumed, setting down her coffee.

"Do what to you?"

"Drive me so far up the fucking wall! It's like no matter what she does, I end up being the one losing my shit! I don't know why, but _every second, _I'm over here freaking out over _her_ problems?" Alex shook her head, pacing in her kitchen.

"First thing, stop burning holes in your floor. I can practically hear you from here. And secondly, this is what love is, Vause. It's fucked up. Really, it is. But you're gonna have to get used to it because you and Chapman? You're like fucking magnets, I swear!" Nicky laughed.

Alex half giggled, half scoffed at her friend, "You're right Nichols, you're right."

"I know. That's typically how it works." she said sarcastically, "Hey look, I gotta go Vause. Good luck with Chapman, okay? She's a touch cookie. Hang in there."

"Thanks, Nicky. Talk to ya later." Alex replied, hanging up the phone.

She'd wait till the end of the Earth for Piper, that much Alex knew.

What she couldn't stand, however, was constantly seeing the woman hurt. Time after time, Alex said nothing when Piper had a black eye, or a messed up wrist. She had set Piper's shoulder back in place twice, and once even had to stitch up a slash in Piper's arm because Larry had grabbed a knife, and Piper didn't want the ER. Alex genuinely feared for Piper and Bella's safety, but was completely helpless when it came to protecting them. All she could do was play this fucked up waiting game while she sat around wondering when Piper's husband would become fatal.

It was going to drive her fucking insane.

So, Alex settled for sitting on the couch while she read, her mind always wandering to the blonde. Alex was ready to pull her hair out. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved Piper; she loved her a lot actually. The same went for Bella, which was why this issue was killing her the way it was. Alex sighed to herself, she'd just have to wait.

A couple weeks had went by before Alex started to really worry. She had seen Piper a couple times since their last night, and even babysat Bella two or three times. But Piper had been acting more and more skittish around her and it was starting to trouble the brunette.

Currently, the two were walking away from the local ice cream parlor, Bella in the middle of them, enjoying milkshakes.

"Mommy d'you know that sometimes dogs are brown?" Bella asked, swinging her arm as she walked between the two women.

Alex giggled as Piper looked down, "Yes honey, sometimes they are." she said with a smile on her face.

"And Mrs. G says that sometimes, dogs can be black, brown, _and_ white!" Bella chirped happily, counting them off on her fingers.

Both women laughed at her excitement as they stepped off the curb and into the street.

"You are one smart cookie, Miss Arabella." Alex commented, running a hand through the girl's blonde hair.

Bella stopped shortly after they got across the road and turned to Alex.

"But _Alex, _cookies can't _think_!" Bella chided the woman, shaking her head.

"Well, then what are you?" Alex asked, crouching down to tickle Bella's sides.

In between breaths, Bella yelled out at Alex, "Am….a….human…bean!" she finished, laughing as Alex stood up.

"You're a human _being_, honey, not a bean. We _eat_ beans, silly egg." Piper laughed, bending over and scooping up her daughter.

Alex watched with a smile as Piper placed a wet and noisy kiss on Bella's cheek, sending the girl into a fit of laugher again. She couldn't help the flutter in her chest at seeing Piper so carefree and happy with her daughter. It was downright adorable. They drove back to Alex's house for lunch, the car nearly silent except for Bella's talking from the backseat.

Lots of people knew Piper, but only Alex knew her like this. And Alex could tell from Piper's white knuckled grip on the steering wheel that something was up.

Whatever it was, it was serious.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey look! An early morning update! I can be productive when needed, see? But really it's because the love for you guys is real. (And if we are gonna be honest, I totally jipped you last night with a short chapter, so yeah.) I hope you enjoy, and I am absolutely floored by the support, it really does make me excited to write, so thank you again. READ ON, READAS! [READ-UHS] Like "Playas" but with readers, you know what? You guys probably got it, so I shall shut up. :p_

* * *

Something had changed.

That idea in itself scared Alex to death. Something had changed, and it wasn't for the better. Alex knew that Piper would have told her had it been something with Bella. She also guessed that the blonde would have informed her of something like losing her job or a death in the family. Which left only one thing; something personal. Alex knew the only personal thing Piper would ever hide from her was what happened with her fiancee, and that led Alex to belive that something had gone down between the two, and it wasn't Piper leaving. The familiar feeling of anger surged in her stomach and Alex had to cram it back down as she thought of Piper being hurt again, especially so soon.

They arrived at Alex's apartment a few minutes later, the blonde getting out to help Bella out with her car seat. Walking up the first flight of stairs, Alex stopped at the top, her door was the very first off the stairs. Bella had already climbed her way up the stairs, and Alex smiled as she watched the young girl walk into her apartment, chattering about her favorite princess.

"Alex can I watch 'toons?" Bella asked sweetly, turning back to look at Alex.

"Go ahead, sweetie. Do you need help?" she responded.

"Hmm mm." the little girl shook her head with a proud smile as she tunred to walk into the living room.

Alex laughed a little bit at the girl, she was quite the character.

Turning back to the staircase, she found that Piper was walking up the stairs slowly, her mind obviously somewhere else. Alex watched with mild amusement as the blonde snapped out of her trance and smiled up at her.

"Sorry, I got sidetracked." she explained, reaching the top.

Alex just smiled a little and nodded, turning back to her door. Piper didn't even know what happened, maybe she had stepped back on accident, or was just leaning the wrong way, but she found herself losing balance as she fell towards the stairs.

"Alex!" the blonde yelled, flailing to keep upright, her eyes wide.

The taller woman whipped around instantly, Piper's cry startling her. It took all of about two seconds for Alex to analyze what was happening, and instinctively she reached out quickly for Piper, gripping her wrist with one hand and her forearm with the other, pulling Piper to her body.

"I got ya, kid." she breathed, hugging Piper close.

Alex almost didn't catch Piper's whimper over their heavy breathing. Looking up to meet the blonde's eye, Alex noticed the quick dart of Piper's eyes to her wrist, a small look of pain on her face. Alex didn't release her arm though, instead moved her hand up to grip Piper's forearm. The shorter woman resisted a little as Alex moved to pull up her sleeve, but one look from Alex's green eyes made Piper understand that the brunette was going to find out whatver she wanted to.

Piper bit her lip and looked away as she watched Alex's eyes narrow when she saw the blonde's wrist.

"Piper..." Alex trailed off, looking up to her friend, "look at me."

Piper did, wetness stinging her eyes.

"Are these from what I think they are?" Alex asked, motioning to the raw rings of skin around Piper's wrist.

Piper's imperceptible nod gave Alex all the answer she needed. Gripping her other wrist, Alex found the same marks there, and her stomach dropped. Slowly looking up to Piper, Alex nearly lost her temper.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Pipes? Handcuffs?" Alex bit out.

Piper leaned in and whispered harshly, "Can you keep it down please? I don't want her to hear."

Alex would've said something, most likely smart assey, had she not seen the pleading look in Piper's teary eyes.

The brunette's eyes softened and she nodded, her gaze finding Piper's neck. Barely noticeable from the high collard shirt, Alex could see the top of a bite mark below the faint bruises from a couple weeks ago. Piper didn't move as Alex pushed the collar aside, revealing a few more bite marks. Disgust rose up inside her, and she shook her head.

"This is sick, Piper." she spat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It happend so fast." Piper said softly, pulling her arm back from Alex and rubbing her raw wrist.

"Did you say no, Piper? Did he ra-" Alex asked, but was cut off.

"Don't even say the word, please. I tried to tell him not to. By the time what was happening registered, by the time I could formjlate words again, he already had a tie in my mouth." Piper looked down to her feet, shame coloring her cheeks.

"Piper you can't stay there anymore. If not for yourself, if not for me, please do it for her." Alex motioned inside to Bella. "You deserve so much better, and she deserves a mother who is happy, not who gets these." she motioned to her wrists, lightly moving her hand to brush some of the blonde away from Piper's neck. She trailed her finger over the top of a bite mark, "Or these."

Tears were now falling freely down Piper's face as she brought a hand up to her mouth, the other arm hanging at her side, her keys jangling as sobs wracked her body. She felt Alex wrap her arms around her and melted into the other woman's embrace. Alex kissed the top of her head, tears forming in her own eyes.

"I've got you, Pipes. You're safe." Alex whispered, resting her cheek on Piper's head.

Piper sniffled, leaning back from Alex. She wiped her now puffy eyes and looked over the lawn of the apartments, the wind blowing through her hair. She felt Alex's piercing gaze on her and she knew what she was going to do.

"Al?" Piper turned her head to the brunette.

"Yeah, Piper?" Alex answered softly.

"Can we stay here?" Piper choked out, her gaze shifting to her feet. "I don't wanna be afraid anymore, Alex."

"Then don't be." Alex reached out and took Piper's hand.

Walking through the door, Piper looked at her daughter happily laughing at the TV, then back over to Alex, who was watching with the same amusement on her face. Alex's eyes shifted to Piper's and she let out a breath.

"Welcome home, Pipes." Alex said quietly, smiling a little when Piper gripped her hand tighter.

"Yeah." the blonde breathed, a feeling of serenity coming over her as she leaned into Alex.

But calm always comes before the storm.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heyy:) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FAVS, FOLLOWS, AND REVIEWS 3 Some of you are spot on with your predictions, it's almost scary, and others are going to get what they wanted. Glad to know we all think the same ;) This chapter is some fluff, and a little intense but yeah. Definitely angst coming up so bear with me! I hope you enjoy:3 (P.S. I tried to make this longer for you guise, I really did D:**

* * *

Piper didn't go home that night.

Especially after the recent _things_ that had been going on between her and Larry. It had actually happened a couple days before she had went out for milkshakes with Alex and Bella. Larry had come home extremely intoxicated, and he was looking for a fight. Piper had been folding laundry in their room after putting Bella to bed.

_"Larry?" Piper called out, folding the shirt over her arm and setting it onto the bed._

_She was met with silence, only the sound of him shuffling around downstairs. She had figured he hadn't heard her, and continued with her laundry. Piper had heard him coming up the stairs, and again called out to her fiancée._

_"Hi, Piper." he had replied coldly, shutting the door behind him as he came up behind her._

_Piper turned with a crooked smile on her face, setting the shirt in her hand down, "Hey, babe-" she had started to say._

_"Shut up." her fiancée said in a low voice, pushing her shoulder to turn her back around._

_"Larry, what the-" she pivoted quickly, turning back to him with fire in his eyes._

_"I said, **shut up.**" he replied louder, shoving her hard on to the bed._

_Piper quickly tried to turn onto her back and face her fiancée, but he was on her first. She felt the click on her skin and her eyes widened, what the fuck was going on? Piper watched in a trance as he went for her other arm, before yanking it away from his grasp._

_"Get the fuck off of me!" Piper said forcefully, pulling at her cuffed hand to no avail._

_Larry backhanded her in the cheek, sending her head flying to the right and momentarily stunning her; long enough for him to get her other wrist manacled._

_"Larry," she breathed, her breaths coming out in short pants as panic rose in her chest, "what are you doing?"_

_"See, I'm really fucking sick of you going over to that dark-haired whore's house with **our **daughter, and then acting like a prude little bitch with me. **I'm** your fiancée, not her. You belong to **me.**" he told her roughly, pulling on the cuffs despite her cry of pain._

_"You don't **own** me, Larry. And Alex isn't a whore! For the record, she treats me better than you!" Piper nearly yelled, thrashing under her fiancée as she tried to get out from under his body._

_Larry simply pressed his knee into her hip bone and she stilled with a whimper of pain. Struggling against a man who probably almost doubled her weight was not going to end well. Piper opened her mouth to scream as he bit down on her neck, but he covered her mouth roughly and sat up._

_"You seriously can't shut up, can you? You're gonna wake up the little brat at this rate!" he whispered harshly._

_Grabbing his tie out of Piper's basket of laundry, he forced it into the struggling blonde's mouth, silencing her protests._

_Piper felt her once gentle fiancée roughly nudging apart her things as she tried to keep them closed. Piper strained against the cuffs, feeling them cut into her skin. She didn't care at this rate, she was trying to get away from Larry, away from the panic that was suffocating her. Alex's face flashed in her mind and Piper thought more about her. She thought about going to the park with Alex and Bella, anything to take her away from what was happening to her. With the sound of Larry's zipper, Piper totally took herself away from her room and imagined watching movies with Bella and Alex, she could escape the act, but the pain stayed with her._

Piper jumped as Alex's hand found its way to her shoulder.

"You okay, Pipes?" Alex asked gently, her voice laced with concern.

Piper looked up quickly, her frantic eyes searching Alex's concerned ones as she found it harder and harder to breathe.

Flashes of that night, of Larry choking her, the look in his eyes as he approached Bella, they started popping up on Piper's eyelids like a slideshow from hell. Alex immediately gripped Piper's shoulders, slightly shaking the blonde as not to alarm her. Piper flinched away from Alex before quickly turning back, her blue eyes wide as panic welled within her. She had to get out, she could feel her fiancée's hands closing around her throat, suffocating her. Helplessness and dread took over as the nightmare became all too real despite her being in the place she felt the safest.

Pure terror held the blonde in its grasp and it paralyzed her.

Alex recognized the fear flashing through Piper's eyes and knew almost immediately that she was having a panic attack.

"Bella hon," Alex looked behind her at the girl on the sofa, absorbed in her cartoons.

Bella turned to look at Alex, her gaze shifting to her mother as she tilted her head. She got up and started to walk over to the pair.

"Bella!" Piper screeched, lunging at her daughter, panic written all over her features.

Alex gripped the blonde around her waist and pulled her flush against her body, turning the struggling mother away from her child.

"Bella, go to your room for a minute, sweetie." Alex called, trying to restrain Piper.

"Momma?" came Bella's small voice.

"Bella. Room, now. Please." Alex pleaded with the girl, sighing in relief as she reluctantly turned away, picking up her dog and going to her room.

Alex walked them over to the couch, which posed itself as quite the task due to Piper's struggling.

"Let _go_!" Piper seethed, trying to rip away from the brunette.

"Piper, you're gonna have to snap out of this. You're safe." Alex said calmly, sitting down on her couch, pulling Piper onto her lap.

This seemed to register with Piper and she stopped squirming, but her eyes were still darting around in fear.

"Pipes, it's me, it's Alex." she whispered into Piper's ear, stroking some of the blonde tendrils behind Piper's ear.

Rubbing her hand up and down Piper's back, Alex continued to try and talk the blonde down, the fear slowly leaving her eyes, tension leaving her body.

"You're safe. He's not here. It's just me, just Al."

Piper slowly turned her head, her eyes locking with the green ones of Alex as her breathing returned to normal.

"There she is." Alex whispered, placing a soft kiss on the side of Piper's head.

Piper leaned into Alex, breathing in the comforting scent of the brunette, then out deeply as the brunette's arms wrapped around her waist. Resting her cheek on the blonde's head, Alex thanked every God she could think of that Piper was finally with her, she could finally keep her and Bella safe. Well, she'd have to work on repairing the obvious damage that Larry had done to Piper's mind, the bastard. But that was a small price to pay, and not even a price really, to have Piper in her hold.

"You should lay down, Pipes." Alex commented, looking down at the younger woman.

Piper nodded against her chest as she mumbled, "Where's Bella?"

The blonde looked up quickly to Alex, another wave of panic passing through her eyes. Alex's facial features calmed her down as she spoke, "Relax, Piper. She's in her room."

This seemed to do it for the mother, as she relaxed into Alex's hold once more.

"Bella, can you come here, sweetheart?" Alex called out to the girl.

Bella came padding into the living room, gripping her puppy tight as she looked at Alex.

"Momma hurt?" Bella asked, standing in front of the couch.

Piper's ears perked up at her daughter's voice and she looked over to where the blonde girl was standing.

"C'mere baby." Piper whispered, holding her arms out.

Bella climbed up on the cushion and into her mother's arms, her torso ended up between Alex and her mother, her back against the corner of the couch as she rested her head on Piper's chest.

"I love you, so much." Piper said hoarsely into Bella's hair, tears wetting her eyes.

Alex simply watched as Piper found the rest of her comfort in the tiny carbon copy of herself.

"Don't be sad, momma!" Bella called out, putting her small hand on Piper's cheek.

Piper covered her daughter's hand with her own as she took the puppy that her daughter thrust into her chest.

"I'm not sad, baby." Piper lied, she was sad on so many levels, but in more ways than one she was overjoyed as well, "I just love you so, so, so much!" Piper said, that time it was the truth.

She kissed Bella over and over on her face until the girl erupted into laughter.

"I love you too, mommy! Stop it!" she giggled, sinking into Alex's side as she tried to escape her mother.

Piper's eyes crinkled as Alex wrapped an arm around the girl, laying a kiss to her hair, "Yeah, mom! Stop it!" Alex tickled Piper's side.

Bella watched with a smile until she joined in, both girls tickling Piper until they had her head thrown back in laughter, trying to shrug them off.

"Guys, stop! I'm gonna pee!" she squealed in between breaths.

Alex arched an eyebrow at Bella who shook her head deviously, using both hands to tickle her mother's side.

Alex burst out into laughter as the girl's face contorted into concentration, trying to tickle her mother in the most ticklish spot.

Eventually Piper mustered her wits and reached out for Bella, grabbing the small girl's sides and standing up quickly with her, the position she had been in with Alex offereing her an easy way up. Piper spun the girl around in the air before setting her on the floor, tickling the small child's feet.

"How do you like it, missy?" Piper laughed, watching her daughter squirm and giggle.

"Alex help me!" Bella called out, trying to get away from her relentless mother as she blew raspberries on the girl's stomach.

"Sorry, kid. Mama bear scares me too!" Alex laughed, walking around the two and into the kitchen to get a drink.

Alex could definitely get used to having them around, having them safe; having Piper here. Giggling came from the living room some more and Alex smiled as she leaned against the counter. Yes, this was nice, very nice.

She could only hope it would last.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: SO FREAKING SORRY FOR THE WAIT. Okay, now that I've apologized I can give you my boring excuse for an excuse. My laptop is from like the eighteenth century and so it wouldn't freaking start up. Which totally scared me because ALL of my writing, fanfiction and not is on here for like the past two years and I haven't backed up my jumpdrive in like forever, so I was SO SCARED. Ended up just turning it on and off and on and off an nothing, so we took it to Geek Squad and somehow they got it started, and the first thing that popped up WAS MY FANFICTION. So I like snatched it our of my mom's hands and nearly dropped it because I'm not brave enough to explain to her what I write xD_

_But so yeah, I"M ALSO SORRY FOR THIS REALTVELY SHORT CHAPTER. But I have big stuff coming up and I'll update SOON. Thank you all for sticking in there, and you know what, I love you :D_

* * *

The quiet broke Alex out of her trance.

She wouldn't lie, some form of panic welled in her chest when she didn't hear the two blondes in her living room anymore, but she quickly pushed it down and reasoned that there's nothing that could've happened. Walking around the island in her kitchen, Alex came to lean against the doorway into the living room as she settled her eyes on the blondes in question. Both were sitting with their backs to the front of the couch, Bella tucked into her mother's right side; Piper's arm was around her shoulders, keeping her close. Piper had head resting gently on Bella's, and both seemed to be asleep.

Walking over to them, Alex bent down and gently tapped Piper on the shoulder. She watched as the blonde slowly opened her eyes and readjusted herself to her surroundings. Alex simply put a finger over her own lips, motioining down to Bella. A soft smile plastered itself on Piper's face as she nodded, looking down at her daughter. Piper tucked one arm under Bella's knees, the other finding its way to the girl's back as Piper stood up carefully, holding her daughter against her. Bella stirred slightly, snuggling into the crook of Piper's neck.

Piper walked them over to Bella's room, slowly opening the door. She gently tucked Bella in, pulling th covers up and setting her plush puppy next to her. The smaller blonde yawned and turned onto her side, causing both women to smile. Alex walked over and kissed the girl on the head before she left the room, leaving just Piper. Slowly, Piper ran her hand through her daughter's hair, laying a soft kiss to her cheek.

"I love you so much, Bella." Piper whispered, stroking her cheek, "Goodnight, sweetie." Piper whispered again as she stood up.

Piper walked out of Bella's room, slowly shutting the door until there was just a crack.

Alex was waiting in the living room still, staring at the wall from the couch. Piper wandered over to the brunette and sat down next to her. Alex turned a little to face Piper but said nothing.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Piper asked softly, tucking her legs underneath her on the couch.

Alex surprised Piper by running her hand over the blonde's cheek, "You're so beautiful, Pipes." she whispered, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Piper blushed profusely as she turned away from Alex, "You're not too bad yourself, Al."

"Thanks." Alex laughed a little, her eyes lighting up slightly.

"But compliments aren't all that's on your mind, are they?" Piper questioned seriously, playing with Alex's fingers.

"I wanna kill him, Piper." Alex said lowly, turning to face the blonde.

Piper's breath hitched in her throat at the lethalness in Alex's green eyes.

"Alex-"

"For doing all this to you, and to Bella. For making me feel so helpless, and worthless as you came back everytime with a new bruise or some shit. I want to fucking kill him." Alex said harshly, shaking her head.

"You were never worthless, Al. You helped more than you know. You kept Bella happy, you kept me happy. I can never repay you for what you've done." Piper told her, "You and Bella are all I have left, Alex. You're _so_ fucking important to me, never doubt that." Piper finished, turning Alex's head to meet her eye.

Alex opened her mouth to talk, but found no words. She knew what she wanted to say, but she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I love you, Piper."

She wanted to say it more than anything, but she couldn't. Not with everything Piper was dealing with, recovering from. She didn't want to overwhelm the blonde, that's the last thing she wanted. Alex knew on some level that Piper understood she cared for her, and she knew Piper cared for her as well, but for some reason she couldn't get the words off her tongue.

"You don't have to say anything, Alex." Piper whispered, pulling the brunette up to stand with her, "Let's go to bed, okay?"

Alex nodded numbly, following the blonde as they made their way into Alex's bedroom. Alex pulled her shirt off so she was just in her tank top and shorts. Piper simply slid her pants off, leaving her in boy shorts and a tee as she followed Alex into bed. Immediately Piper snuggled into the brunette's side, facing Alex as she rested her head on the pillow. Alex gently held one of Piper's arms, placing a kiss on one of the red lines that encircled the younger woman's wrist. Piper ran the same hand along Alex's cheek as she smiled softly.

"What would I do without you?" Piper breathed, pulling her arm back to her chest.

"Let's hope we never find that out." Alex answered her softly, resting an arm over the blonde's waist.

Piper nodded, staring into Alex's eyes as she got lost in the brunette's gaze.

"Goodnight, Al." she whispered.

"Goodnight, kid." Alex responded, kissing Piper's forehead.

Both women fell asleep, content in each other's arms for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Okay, because a lot of people are asking the same questions, I'll try my best to answer them right now, and if you have further questions feel free to PM me or leave it in a review:) Alex and Piper do know each other from the past, and they are close. I haven't decided how exactly they know each other, but in my mind they care for each other a lot, just not as deep as it was in their past on the show. For this reason, it's eventual Vauseman because they weren't in a pre-established relationship. Second, at this point, they are not a couple. YET. Alex really loves Piper though, like love love, in love kinda thing but she can't say it in fear of overwhelming Piper. Piper is like, I think aware of her feelings for Alex but she doesn't quite know how to feel about them or whether or not to act on them. __I'm sorry if this is confusing, I didn't give much background on them and I apologize! I_ also apologize if any of it seems far stretched as to how real people would handle a situation like this, I'm flying by the seat of pants at this point. Thanks for those who asked though, and thank you guys for sticking with me! :D 

_Again, I love you all so much, and want to thank you once more for the favs, follows, and reviews. It's nice to know some people out there are interested in mah writing. _

_endofeverything: IM SO GLAD YOU THOUGHT MY STORY WAS FUNNY OSGDHULGIDUH IT WASN'T TO ME. I would've DIED had I had to explain why I have scripted border-line soft core lesbian porn on my laptop in the form of fan fiction. Plus, all my CM stories were there and serial killer shows fanfiction gets fucked up quickly. SO yes, I WAS MORTIFIED at the prospect of having to explain that to her, so I rudely snatched and grabbed, but hey. Was worth it. My sincerest apologies, Geek Squad._

_Kay, now this is a long note, so you guys should like read the story so you're not so bored. _

_Thanks again! :DD_

* * *

Alex was really fucking sick of waking up to an empty bed.

Whipping the covers off of her body, Alex got up quickly, walking into her living room. Thoughts raced through her head as she feared that Piper had gone back, had left her again. Alex looked over to find Bella's door still shut. Opening it slowly, Alex found the girl still sleeping soundly, snuggling with her puppy. Alex ran a hand through her hair as she went back into the living room, making her way to the kitchen.

Where the fuck was Piper, then?

Alex's eyes searched the counter for her phone, finding both the black phone and a note from Piper.

_11:00 a.m_

_Alex,_

_Don't worry, I'm not leaving you. I'm just running over to my apartment to get some stuff for Bella and I, and to talk to Larry. Please don't freak out, Al, it's not a big deal, I swear. I left Bella with you, she got up with me but fell back asleep after some cereal, please watch her until I get back. This is something I need to do by myself, please understand that._

_Much love,_

_Pipes xx_

"God fucking damn it!" Alex cursed, throwing the note on the ground as she grabbed her phone and car keys.

Why did the woman have to be so fucking stubborn!? Alex looked up at the clock and cursed again, it was almost 11:45 and Piper still wasn't back yet. Granted it was about a 30-40 minute round trip, Alex still started to worry. Grabbing a pair of jeans out of her laundry pile, Alex threw on a jacket and her boots before going into Bella's room.

"Sweetie, I need you to wake up." Alex roused the little girl, gently stroking her hair.

"No." Bella mumbled, turning away.

Alex smirked at the smiling child before tickling her sides slightly.

"Baby, this is really important. I have to go get your mommy and I can't leave you here by yourself." Alex told her, picking the girl up.

"Momma?" Bella asked, holding on to Alex.

"Yup, we're gonna go get your momma." she answered, putting a pair of leggings on Bella under her nightgown.

As she put a pair of small shoes on the young child, Alex picked her up once more, walking to the door of her apartment. Catching a quick glance at the clock, Alex shook her head again. It was now almost 11:55.

Alex buckled Bella up in her backseat, already having a seat there for the child.

"Alex?" Bella's small voice asked as Alex started the car.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Alex answered, dialing Piper's number.

"Is momma okay?" she questioned, messing with her puppy's ears.

Alex's phone rang a couple times before going to Piper's voicemail. She tried again and go the same results.

"Fuck!" Alex yelled, tossing her phone in the passenger seat as she backed out of the parking garage.

"Alex!" Bella scolded, "Bad word!"

"I'm sorry! Your mom's fine, hon." Alex told the girl, looking at her through the rear-view mirror.

Alex barely kept from speeding, her eyes darting to the clock every few seconds. Why the hell had Piper gone alone?! She didn't know what kind of mood Larry was fucking in, she didn't know how his temper was. She should've just waited! Alex's mind was going miles an hour as she pulled onto Piper's road, pulling into the complex's parking lot. She saw Piper and Larry's cars both in the parking lot as she parked. Shaking her head, Alex jumped out of the car and got Bella out of the back seat.

Hoisting the girl up, Alex made her way up the two flights of stairs, briskly walking to Piper's door. It was slightly open and she heard nothing from the inside. Alex set Bella down and turned to face her.

"Bella, you hold on to the back of my jacket, okay?" Alex told her, not wanting the girl outside, but not wanting her in the apartment either.

"Okay." Bella nodded, gripping the bottom of Alex's jacket in one hand, her puppy in the other as she followed the tall woman into her apartment.

"Piper?!" Alex called out, nudging the door open.

She was met with silence.

Alex noticed the broken vase to her left as she walked in, the papers all over the counter to her right. She set her gaze in front of her on the coffee table that was tilted the wrong way in front of the couch, the lamp next to it on the ground.

"Pipes?!" Alex called out again.

A small groan came from behind the couch. Making her way around the side, Alex's heart lept into her throat as she spotted Piper on the ground.

"Bella, stay right here." Alex ordered her, stopping at the side of the couch.

The small girl nodded her head, stopping where Alex had told her and standing still.

Alex quickly knelt down next to Piper, brushing hair off of her forehead.

"Pipes?" Alex said softly, pulling the blonde into a sitting position against her chest.

"Alex?" Piper groaned, reaching to touch her head.

"Yeah, it's me kid. Is he still here?" Alex asked quickly, trying to figure out where Larry was.

"No... was mad." Piper mumbled, opening her eyes.

"This is so fucked up." Alex shook her head, picking Piper up. "Bella, come with me to your room." Alex called behind her.

Alex walked up the stairs with Piper, who was protesting being carried and insisting she was fine.

"Bullshit, Piper. You could have a concussion." Alex shushed her, setting her on the floor in Bella's room. She grabbed a pillow and put in under her head.

"What happened, Piper?" Alex asked, searching Piper's now awake eyes.

"I told him we were leaving, he lost it, really bad, Al." Piper said, sitting up.

"What did he do to you, Pipes?"

"He hit me in the stomach, it knocked the air out of me, I couldn't catch my breath. Then I was in a choke hold, I passed out and that's all I remember." Piper told the brunette.

"Fucking douche." Alex muttered, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked, grabbing Alex by the arm as she stood up.

"I'm going to go find this prick, and you're going to stay here with Bella until Nicky gets here. Then, you're going to get clothes and whatever else you need and we're leaving." Alex said calmly, removing Piper's hand from her wrist.

"Alex, don't do something you're going to regret." Piper told her seriously, she could tell the brunette was seething.

"Lock the door, and you don't open it except for me or Nicky. Okay?"

"Alex-"

"Piper. Please."

Bella had followed Alex into her room, sitting next to her mother immediately.

"Momma?" Bella said, looking up at her mother, who turned to kneel down.

"Bella, I will be right back. Listen to your mother for me, alright?"

Bella nodded, climbing into her mother's lap.

"Gotcha!" she smiled.

"Piper, I mean it." Alex said, and with that, she shut the door.

Pulling out her phone, Alex walked downstairs as she dialed Nicky's number.

"Hey, Vause!" Nicky greeted, "You busy?"

"Actually yes, Nicky. I need you to come to Piper's apartment right now." Alex told her, standing at the front door.

"Shit, Vause. I'm in the middle of the damn park, it'll take me at least half an hour to get home and back there! What happened?"

"Call a fucking cab, I'll pay for it, whatever! Piper confronted Larry by herself and I just found her here. Bella's in her room with Piper and I'm about to fucking beat this guy's face in. I'd like for you to be here to help them." Alex explained, stepping onto the landing outside Piper's door, shutting it behind her.

"Alex! Fuck! I'm on my way, don't be stupid. Please." Nicky groaned, Alex could hear her yelling for a cabbie.

"Oh." Alex said lowly.

"Alex, what? I'm ten minutes away, what's going on?" Nicky asked frantically.

"The dude's at the damn Liquor Shop across the street." she replied, laughing lowly. "I'll see you soon, Nick." Alex said before hanging up the phone and sliding it into her pocket.

"Vause!? Alex!?" Nicky yelled, looking down at her phone. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Nicky turned to the driver.

"Step on it, Pal."


	9. Chapter 9

Tbh you all are great. That's really all I have to say xD I hope you enjoy this chapter thingy and so yeah:3 ALSO y'all should really kik me, like especially you endofeverything cuz you're my friend thingy now sorry. It's arcticmonkiezZ so YES I LOVE YOU ALL

Alex was seeing red.

She trumped down the stairs from Piper's building, only one thing on her mind. The rational part of her brain was telling her to go get Piper and Bella and just go home, let Piper deal with Larry legally. Her heart told her brain to fuck off, as every time Piper had come to her bruised and bloody, or flinched when she was touched, or woke up in a cold sweat from nightmares, came to Alex's mind. Alex was out for blood. She slid down the last railing, her boots landing firmly on the pavement as she saw Larry talking to someone across the street.

She watched with her arms folded acrossed her chest as she leaned up against her car, waiting for him to make it into the lot. Alex shook her head as he stopped at his car at the other end of the row, apparently not yet noticing Alex. He grabbed something out of his trunk, Alex swore it was rope as he put it in his bag. Anger bubbled in her again, there was no _fucking_ way that he intended to go do some sick shit to Piper, but then again; Alex wouldn't put it past him. Seeing his smug face as he shut the trunk was the last straw for Alex, and she strode over to the object of her anger.

Alex cleared her throat as she stepped in front of Larry.

"The fuck do you want?" he bit out, and Alex could smell the faint liquor on his breath.

"You _really_ don't know who I am, do you?" Alex scoffed.

Recognition flashed in the man's eyes and he took on a patronizing look, "Oh, you must be Alex? My fiancee's side whore." he spat bitterly, looking her up and down.

The brunette cleared her throat and straightened her back, looking down at Larry, "I suggest you fucking watch it."

"Woah. You're tall." the man murmured, now having Alex stand three inches above him.

"I've been told." Alex spat, "I'm not here to talk about my height though, Larry."

"I don't really care what you're here for." he shrugged, using his free arm to push Alex out of the way, "I have things to attend to." he winked, knowing full well Alex knew what he was trying to do.

"Wrong fucking thing to do." Alex said lowly.

She turned quickly after him, putting her hand on his shoulder, much like Piper had. He did the same thing he had done to Piper, turning and trying to hit Alex in the stomach. She had anticipated this and sidestepped him, using his momentum to shove him to the ground.

"Is that what you did to Piper, tough guy?" Alex gritted her teeth as she watched him stand up, "Try and take a cheap shot when she was _defending_ her _child_?!"

"You don't know anything! All that bitch does is lie and lie and use you, and you're too fucking stupid to see it! She loves me, _Alex_, not you!" Larry screamed at the brunette, wiping his face.

Alex stepped real close to him, nearly chest to chest, "_Never_ insult her like that in front of me again. Got it?"

"If the shoe fits, why shouldn't the whore wear it?" he taunted.

Something inside of Alex snapped at these words. Something deep and primal, her protective side came out in full force as the foolish man insulted Piper once more.

Alex pulled her arm back and hit him squarely in the jaw, sending him back to the pavement.

"Get the fuck up!" Alex yelled at him as he was trying to process what was happening, "Let's see how you like getting beat up, getting hit when you're down!" Alex yelled at him, watching as he staggered back up to face the woman.

Larry snarled at Alex and stood up again, "She deserved it." he spat out some blood, antagonizing Alex.

"She _deserved_ it?! For what?! Folding a shirt wrong? Was your dinner not steaming? What the hell," Alex breathed in, "did that woman _ever_ do to you, to deserve the sick _fucking _things you did?!" Alex screamed at him.

Alex lunged at him again, gripping his collar as she backed him up to his car again.

"You don't _ever_ fucking come near them again." Alex snarled, slamming him up against the car.

Nicky halted the cab before he turned into the parking lot, she could already see Alex and knew the brunette was seething. Throwing a 20 at the driver, Nicky climbed out of the cab and slammed the door, shouting "Thanks!" as she ran towards the lot.

Nicky watched as Alex slammed Larry against his car, bending down as he slid to the ground. She sprinted faster towards the older brunette, watching as Alex hit him in the face again, this time making his nose bleed. Wrapping her arms around Alex's waist, Nicky pulled her off of the man below them.

"Vause!" she shouted, using all of her strength to hold Alex back, "Vause! He's down! Stop!"

Alex backed off, recognizing what Nicky was saying. As much as she'd have preferred to beat the prick into a bloody pulp, Alex knew that she needed to get it in check before she did something she'd regret.

"Thanks, Nick." Alex said, letting out a breath as she stood up, smiling at Larry's groan.

"Anytime, Vause." Nicky shook her head as she stood up. Looking down at Larry she let out a disgusted grunt, "Sick bastard."

Alex jogged back up the stairs and into Piper's apartment, her mind set on finding the blonde. Knocking on the door to Bella's room, she heard the girl's small voice come from the other side.

"Who's it?" Bella called, and Alex could hear Piper shushing her as she stood up.

"It's me." Alex answered, the door almost instantly opening.

Piper was in Alex's arms in a second, wrapping her own arms around the brunette's neck, holding her close. Piper breathed in Alex's scent, taking comfort in the older woman's embrace.

"I was worried about you, Alex." Piper whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

"It's okay, Pipes." Alex breathed, squeezing the blonde once more before releasing her.

"Alex hurt!" Bella chimed in, pointing at Alex's right knuckles.

"Alex, you're bleeding!" Piper's face became overcome with concern as she lifted Alex's hand for inspection.

"It's fine, sweetheart." Alex told Bella first before looking at Piper, "It's nothing really, Piper, he's worse off." Alex shrugged.

"Who-Larry?"Piper said, shocked, "You beat up Larry? Alex, what were you thinking?!" Piper scolded the brunette, shaking her head.

"You can't honestly be defending him, Pipes?" Alex responded bitterly.

"No! God, no! But his dad, Alex, they could sue you! That's assault!" Piper cried, worry for the older woman welling in her chest.

"It'll be fine, Piper. I promise." Alex said calmly. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought of those possibilites, but the satisfaction of what she had just done outweighed her doubts. "Do you have a bag ready?"

Piper nodded, "Yeah, I have Bella's, mine'll only take a second." Piper darted past Alex and into her bedroom.

Bella pattered over to Alex and reached up, signaling for the brunette to hold her.

"Hey there, sweetie." Alex greeted warmly, kissing the girl on the cheek.

"You have a boo-boo!" Bella cried, still looking at Alex's knuckles.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, kiddo. I do. But it'll be okay, I'm a big girl." Alex told her, turning to see Piper coming out of her room, her bag in one hand and Bella's in the other.

"Ready?" Piper asked, her eyes searching Alex's.

"Yep." the older woman answered, turning to go down the stairs.

They three of them made it outside to the landing of the apartment, Piper shutting the door behind them.

"Let's go down this end." Alex stated as she walked towards the oppostie end she had went down, not wanting Bella to see her father's state; the drunkness _or_ the fact that she'd just beat the shit out of him.

Piper nodded, following Alex as she looked into the parking lot, laying eyes on Nicky and her fiancee. Nicky was in front of the man, who was still leaning against his car and looked to be yelling at the messy-haired girl. Piper swallowed the lump in her throat, following Alex as they made their way to the pavement.

"Piper, don't look at him, don't acknowledge him, don't say anything. Okay?" Alex told her as they walked to the car.

"I got it." Piper nodded, keeping in pace with Alex.

The first thing the brunette did was open the back door of her car, buckling Bella in the seat and making sure she was distracted.

"C'mon Pipes." Alex held out her hand, walking on the outside of Piper as they went around the back of the car, Alex opening the passenger door for Piper.

Both women could hear Larry screaming obscenities at both Piper and Alex, Nicky trying to calm him down. Alex simply helped Piper in, taking the bags and moving to the trunk after she shut Piper's door. Alex spared one look over at Larry and he tried to push past Nicky, yelling at the dark haired woman. Alex simply smiled and shook her head, getting in and starting the car.

Nicky turned around when Larry started screaming behind her, seeiing the three girls getting into the car. The messy-haired woman snapped in front of Larry's face tog et his attention.

"Hey, fucktard, look at me." she commanded.

Larry paused and met her eyes, despite the anger all over his face.

"I don't really know you, okay? Based on what I hear you do to Chapman, I don't really care to get to know you." Nicky spat, "What I _do_ know is, is that Alex Vause is not to be fucked with, and you fucked with her in probably the biggest way possible; you hurt someone she loves. So I suggest, that you calm down, go upstairs, have a drink," she winked, "and let it fucking go. You have to pick your battles with Vause. This ain't one of 'em." Nicky warned before turning and sliding into the back seat of the car that had rolled up behind her.

The four of them drove off, leaving the man in their wake.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So I guess this is a filler chapter or sum thin, maybe emotional...I''m having writer's block, so it may be slow, and I apologize for that! I have where I'm trying to get to all mapped out but it's the getting there part that's a struggle. Thank you for all your support! The reviews, favs, and follows help me loads! I hope you enjoy :)

Piper's mind was racing a million miles an hour.

She was trying desperately to sort out all of her feelings, her head feeling like it was going to explode. She could hear Nicky talking to Bella animatedly in the back seat and the corners of her lips turned up. Looking over at Alex she could see the brunette's face emotionless, also deep in thought. Things had changed greatly in the past few weeks and Piper was still taking it all in. She was conflicted on so many levels because on one hand, she was just getting out of this fucked up relationship and on the other she wanted nothing more than to hold Alex down and kiss her.

It made for a really fucking messy cocktail of emotions.

Tucking each little concern into a tidy box, Piper pushed everything to the back of her mind and focused on the road.

"You coming over, Nicky?" Alex asked, looking into the rearview mirror.

"I'd love to Vause, me and the kid are hitting it off." Nicky laughed, "But, I gotta get home. Lorna and I's one year anniversary is tonight, she's all excited."

"Awh, congrats!" Piper turned in her seat to look at Nicky.

"Thanks, blondie!" Nicky thanked her, a toothy smile on her face.

"Good job, Aunt Nicky." Bella mumbled, her eyes nearly closed in sleep.

"I try, kid. I try." the wild-haired woman smiled down at the girl. "So, Vause, we're gonna reschedule this. You totally fucking owe me a drink after today."

Alex laughed, "Yes, I do, Nick. Yes I do."

"Bad word, Aunt Nicky!" Bella's eyes popped open.

"Just when I thought I could pull one over on ya, kid." Nicky joked back, the two women in the front seat laughing.

Alex shook her head at her friend and looked over to Piper, who was staring out the window.

"You okay, Piper?" Alex asked, switching her gaze from the road and Piper.

"Yeah, yeah. Just a lot to think about." Piper looked at Alex, a smile on her face that didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Understandable. If you want to talk-" Alex offered.

"Later." Piper finished the conversation, looking back down to her lap.

"Ohkay!" Nicky drawled, breaking the tension that had just filled the car. "This is my stop."

"Bye, Nick." Alex said, stopping the car.

"Bye, Aunt Nicky!" Bella giggled as the woman kissed her forehead.

"Bye guys!" Nicky hollered, walking around to Piper's side.

Nicky knocked on Piper's window, "Roll it down, blondie."

Piper did so, smiling as she heard Alex engage in a conversation with Bella. "Yeah?"

"Look, I know you've been through hell, okay? And it took everything I had to pull Vause off of that fucking asshole. But, I don't want you to doubt yourself for one second, got it? You're a damn good mother, and you're the best thing Vause has going for her. Don't let this douchebag win. Don't second guess yourself, Piper." Nicky told the blonde.

"Thanks, Nick. It means a lot, really." Piper answered, her eyes wet.

"Anytime. See ya!" Nicky yelled back, jogging up to her house.

Alex waved as she drove away from her friend, mentally making a note to get Nicky something nice.

They arrived home a little while later, both women still quiet.

Piper got out wordlessly, helping Bella out of her carseat and nodding mindlessly as the as the girl chattered on their way up the stairs. Alex followed behind, keeping her eye on the blonde that had gone quiet.

Once inside, Piper made Bella lunch and put her down for her nap, the little girl getting fussy as the day progressed.

When Bella was finally asleep, Piper and Alex found themselves on the couch, both staring blankly at the television.

"So are we gonna talk, or is this silence the new thing?" Alex wondered aloud, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"What do you want to talk about, Alex?" Piper replied, shutting off the TV and turning to face her.

"Why have you become so quiet, Pipes? I know it's been a rough day but I mean, talk to me."

"You're right, it _has_ been a long day." Piper said shortly.

"You know what, fine. Be mad at me or whatever it is going on in your head. Sorry for what it is that I did to piss you off. I'm gonna go for a walk. See ya." Alex told her, standing up.

Piper stood up as well, grabbing Alex's forearm softly, "Don't go."

"What do you want from me, Piper?" Alex turned around, crossing her arms.

"I don't know." Piper answered, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, well me neither."

"I'm just so confused." Piper told her, looking up to meet her green eyes. "About you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't-"

"What are you confused about, Piper? Because I'm confused too. I can't stand every time you block me out of your mind, it hurts me so fucking much." Alex sighed.

"I don't know what to do, Alex! I just got away from Larry, and all I can fucking think about is you! How sick is that?!" the blonde shot back, her voice raising.

"Piper that's not sick, that's just your feelings." Alex said softly, walking over to her.

"Nicky said not to second guess myself." Piper told the brunette as she bit her lip.

"Yeah," Alex chuckled, "she loves to give advice."

"But I think I'm gonna take it this time, it was good advice."

"What do you me-" Alex began, only to be cut off by Piper's lips on hers.

Alex was stunned for a minute, but soon she found her hands winding through Piper's blonde hair, holding her to her. She felt Piper wrap her arms around her neck as they kissed and she smiled. Pulling back for air, Alex looked down at Piper and smiled.

"Well that was unexpected." Alex breathed, a smirk on her face.

"Shut up." Piper told her, leaning in to kiss the brunette again.

Piper felt Alex's hands go to her waist, encouraging the blonde to keep kissing. Piper didn't object, weaving her hands through Alex's hair, lightly pulling at the nape of her neck. Piper's tongue found its way into Alex's mouth and eventually, she had the brunette backed up against the wall, still kissing passionately. They broke once more for air, a huge grin on both their faces.

Alex's quickly faded though, "Piper…"

More than anything she wanted for this to be real. However, Alex wasn't totally sure that Piper wasn't acting out of grief, or anger, or something that would pass. And she absolutely didn't want Piper to regret whatever this turned into later.

"What?" Piper breathed, her smile showing even in her eyes as she blushed.

"Do you mean this?" Alex asked, brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"What do you mean?" Piper's eyes held confusion now.

"Us, are you serious about it? You just got out of a relationship…like literally two days ago…" Alex trailed off.

"Is that an issue for you?" Piper's eyebrows raised as she backed up for the brunette.

"No, Piper, that's not what I-" Alex shook her head.

"Then what did you mean?! Because if I'm too used or something for you, then just tell me, please." the blonde bit out, her eyes starting to well with tears.

"Is that how you think of yourself? Is that what you think that _I_ think of you? Piper, I just wanted to make sure you weren't rushing into something you'd regret later." Alex said quietly, pulling the blonde to her, "You're not used, Piper."

"I am, though. Alex, you deserve so much better than me…" Piper started to sniffle, wiping her eyes.

"That's not true. And even if you think I deserve better, and there's _no one_ better than you, Pipes; I don't want anyone else." Alex responded, tugging the blonde to her chest.

Piper had never felt more vulnerable to anyone in her life, even when her and Larry were good, she didn't feel this way. She felt like Alex Vause totally and completely held her heart in the palm of her hand.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Heyyyy guise! I tried to make this longer for you all and also because my wonderful editor, Kianna, motivated me to do so, and by motivate I mean she scared me into doing it. Just kidding :P But so yeah, thanks again for the follows, favs, and reviews, it's great to hear from you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and well, yeah :) Read onnnnnn!_

* * *

Alex softly kissed Piper's forehead and closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of the blonde.

"Pipes, I'm not trying to tell you what to do or anything, but I think you should take some time to yourself and think about things, you know?" Alex breathed, releasing the blonde from her hold.

Piper nodded, wiping her nose on the back of her hand as she sniffled, "No, it's a good suggestion, Al. I think I'm gonna go for a walk, okay?"

"Be safe, Piper." Alex commented, watching the younger woman carefully as she put on her shoes and walked out the door.

"I will." Piper smiled at her, shutting the door behind herself.

Alex had to admit she was slightly worried about Piper leaving and going alone. She was paranoid that she might run into Larry or get hurt or any number of things that could happen. Yes, she realized she was being overprotective, but the brunette chalked it up to all the things that had happened in the past couple of weeks. Deep down she knew though, that Piper needed time to think. A lot of time. She wasn't unhappy with how things had turned out, or the fact that Piper had basically thrown herself at her, but she _was_ worried that Piper could be leaping to things. And as much as it would kill her, Alex would step back in an instant to keep Piper from doing something she'd hate herself for later.

Running a hand through her hair, Alex walked over to her couch and sat down, turning on the television.

Alex jumped at the sound of Bella's door opening, and turned her head to see the small child coming out of her room.

"Hey, hon." Alex greeted, "Have a good nap?

"Mhm hmm." Bella nodded, climbing up on to the sofa next to Alex.

"Soooo, watcha up to, Bella-bear?" Alex paused her program as the girl attempts to climb onto her lap, still clutching her puppy.

Bella looked up to the brunette, an unreadable expression on her face, "Daddy come here?" she asked.

Alex's throat tightened instinctively at the thought of the girl's father ever setting foot in her apartment, "No, sweetie. He can't come here, ever." Alex told her, looking down at the girl.

Bella looked up to Alex, "No want you to get hit like mommy…no mommy too."

Alex felt her heart speed up slightly at the mention of what Larry had done to Piper, her heart aching for the small girl on her lap. "He won't hit me, Bella…and he won't hit your mommy ever again, I promise." Alex told her, pulling there girl into a hug before letting her go once more.

Bella wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck as she spoke, "I scared…I no want to see daddy again."

Alex sighed softly and pulled Bella to sit on her lap, "You won't have to, sweetie. You're gonna stay here with me, is that okay?"

Bella squeezed Alex's neck tighter as she moved around, "Daddy know where we are? He still owns mommy." Bella trailed off.

"No hun, he doesn't know." Alex kissed her head, "What do you mean he owns mommy?" she asked curiously.

Bella looked at her seriously, "That's what daddy says."

"And when does he say that?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes when he gets really mad and throws momma around." Bella answered, "I sneak out my room to make sure she okay."

Anger bubbled inside Alex upon listening to the child's answer, "Bella, that's very scary for you to do." Alex looked at her seriously, "What your daddy says isn't true, okay? He doesn't own you _or_ your mommy."

"So I shouldn't do that no more?" Bella tilted her head, "But he my daddy…and he says mommy no make rules so I get pulled hard into the corner sometimes."

Alex's chest tightened at this, the bastard was rough with Bella? She had known it had gotten worse, but Piper never told her this. Swearing inside of her head, Alex tried to turn her attention back to the girl on her lap.

"No, never do that again. If your mommy tells you to stay, you have to listen to her, sweetie." Alex ran a hand through the girl's hair, "How many times did you get put in the corner by daddy?"

Bella giggled at Alex's actions before her face returned to a solemn expression, "Before he left boo boos on mommy cos then mommy was always there. 'Cept that one time when mommy stopped him from doin' it cos I gots in trouble at the baby sitters…"

Alex gritted her teeth at this, she knew exactly what the girl was talking about at this point. "That's never going to happen to you or your mommy again, Bella. Okay?" the brunette hugged the child as she took a breath.

Bella looked up and searched Alex's eyes before nodding, "Okay. Love you Alex." Bella squeezed the woman and tucked her head into the crook of Alex's neck.

Alex kissed the girl's cheek and hugged her a little tighter, "I love you too sweetie. I love you too."

Bella moved her arm to twirl some of Alex's had around her finger as she realized a bit, "No let go Alex. No let go."

The woman giggled at this, "I won't let ya go, babe. Never ever."

Bella lifted her head as she smiled at Alex. She placed a small kiss on the woman's nose and snuggles into Alex's neck, prompting the brunette to tighten her hold on her. Alex watched as Bella closed her eyes, and smiled softly. Following suit, Alex slowly closed her eyes, dozing off with the small girl in her arms.

Piper came back to Alex's apartment an hour or so later; climbing up the stairs, she ran a hand through her hair as she took a breath. Her thoughts weren't much different than when she had started her walk, the only thing that had changed was that she was now 100% sure she wanted Alex.

There were now _zero_ doubts in that area.

Piper slowly made her way into Alex's apartment, her eyes falling on the pair of girls on the couch. A smile found its way onto her face as she took in the sight of Alex and Bella sleeping, the latter curled up in Alex's arms. She shut the door quietly behind her as she skid her shoes off, careful not to wake the two others in the apartment.

She made her way into Alex's bedroom and grabbed a pair of clothes to change into. Turning into Alex's bathroom, Piper shut the door and turned on the shower, enjoying the steam that immediately started to come out. Shedding her clothes, Piper stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash all of her worries down the drain. The water stung her wrists slightly and Piper felt sadness well up in her again. She looked down to the raw skin of her wrists, her thoughts flying back to that night and she felt panic rise in her chest. She stomped it down though, and thought about where she was now. No longer was she constantly living in fear for herself or Bella, she was simply enjoying her shower as she reached out for Alex's shampoo.

Alex.

Piper felt the rest of the panic leave her body as she thought of the brunette. Thinking of Alex almost immediately made Piper smile, the woman was everything to her; aside from Bella, of course. Piper finished washing her hair and stepped out of the shower. Looking at the clock she saw that she'd been in there for nearly forty-five minutes, and if the clanging of pans and laughter coming from outside Alex's bedroom was any indication; then the girls had finally woken up. Piper quickly pulled on a pair of leggings and one of Alex's tee shirts as she walked out of the bathroom and into Alex's bedroom. As Piper combed through her wet hair, she couldn't help but feel at ease as she listened to Bella and Alex talk animatedly in the kitchen, the smell of spaghetti invading her nose.

She finally felt at home.

Alex turned to see Piper coming out of her bedroom, obviously having just taken a shower. She smiled at the blonde as Bella tugged her face back to the plates on the counter, the girl very strenuously putting noodles on the three dishes. pIper laughed out loud at this, breaking the girl's concentration as she whipped her hair to her right to see her mother.

"Momma!" Bella called out happily, scrambling to get off the counter.

"Woah there, tiger." Alex laughed, helping the girl down before she could fall.

"Hey there, bug!" Piper said with a smile, couching down to catch the girl.

Hoisting her into her arms, Piper listened as Bella talked, her eyes never leaving Alex' back though.

"Mommy, you hear?" Bella said sternly, placing her hands on Piper's cheek and turning her mother's head to face her.

"Yes, I'm listening, sweetie." Piper laughed, moving to stand next to Alex. "What do we have here?"

Alex looked at Piper with a smile, "We made-"

"Sketti!" Bella cheered, wiggling out of her mother's arms and onto the floor.

"You did?" Piper gasped, watching as Alex carefully helped Bella bring the plates to the table.

The blonde took her place across from Alex, Bella on her right as they ate.

"This is realllllly good, guys." Piper commented as the three worked through their plates.

"That's cos Alex is a good chief!" Bell answered, giggling as Alex stuck out her tongue.

"You mean chef, hon. Alex is a good chef." Piper laughed as Bella thought about it for a minute.

"Like a shelf?" she mumbled, looking to Alex.

Alex laughed hard and shook her head, "There's no 'L', sweetie. A chef is a chief without the 'i'."

Bella only nodded, bursting into laughter as Alex sucked a noodle up, her face looking much like a fish.

"Bad Alex, use manners!" Bella cried, pointing her fork at the brunette.

Piper smirked as Alex feigned surprise, before slurping up a noodle too.

"Mommy!" Bella was shocked now, both women laughing.

Bella looked at them each incredulously before she attempted to slurp up a noodle of her own, a speck of sauce landing on her nose. Piper's face scrunched up with laughter at this as she leaned across to wipe the sauce off of her daughter's nose. Alex was still cracking up while she stood to take her plate to the sink. On her way she grabbed the two blondes' plates and set them in the sink after she rinsed them off. Turning around, Alex watched as Piper's face went from smiling to serious in a matter of seconds. Alex made her way over to them, listening as she stood behind Bella.

"Can he come in?" Bella asked softly, messing with her mother's fingers, their hands intertwined.

"No babe, daddy can't get in." Piper answered, looking up to meet Alex's eyes.

"What's up?" Alex asked, looking down at Piper.

Bella turned to face Alex as Piper stood up to answer, "She's afraid Larry can come in here." Piper told the brunette, crossing her arms.

"Speaking of which, we need to talk later." Alex told the blonde before turning to Bella. Immediately Alex's expression softened, and she knelt down to the girl's level, "Wanna see somethin' cool?"

Bella nodded.

"C'mere." Alex held out her hand for Bella to take, which the small girl did.

Alex walked them over to the front door and opened it.

"Watch this." Alex said, looking down to Bella.

Alex shut the door and turned the lock on the knob, before turning the one on the deadbolt.

"Try to open it, missy."

Bella tugged on the door a few times with all her might before she stopped and looked at Alex.

"He can't get in that door, Bella. It's locked, twice." Alex told her as she picked her up.

"Two?" Bella asked, looked at her mother.

"Yep, two. So we're extra safe, right mom?" Alex answered, also looking at Piper.

"That's right. We're super safe here, bug. No one's coming in." Piper confirmed, taking Bella into her hold.

This answer seemed to suffice for the girl and she leaned against her mother's chest, "Okay!"

"Now, let's get you a bath." Piper told her daughter, walking into Alex's room again.

Alex waited on the couch for the two to be done and she distracted herself by doing the dishes. Eventually, she heard the two blonde's emerge, both giggling. Alex turned to face them as Bella called out to her.

"Alex! Come tuck in!" the girl called as she dragged her mother into her room.

Alex smirked and followed the pair into the girl's room.

The brunette leaned against the doorframe as Piper tucked Bella in and kissed her head. Bella whispered something to make Piper laugh and she kissed her daughter's forehead before standing up.

"Goodnight, baby." Piper said sweetly, walking over to take Alex's spot.

"Night, mommy!" Bella replied happily, messing with her puppy.

Alex met Piper's eye and smiled as she walked over to the girl and kneeled down.

"Hey there, trouble maker." Alex smirked as she talked to Bella.

Bella giggled at this and snuggled into her pillow.

"Love you Alex." Bella said softly, holding the woman's gaze.

"I love you too, kid." Alex answered, brushing a strand of blonde hair off the girl's forehead.

"G'night, Alex." Bella said sweetly as she yawned.

"Good night to you too, Miss Arabella." Alex smiled once more as she kissed the girl's cheek and stood up.

Both women walked out of Bella's room, Piper closing the door to just a crack like she always did.

Once they were alone, the first thing Piper did was pull Alex into a hug.

Alex returned the gesture, squeezing the blonde's waist as she breathed out.

"Thank's for watching her today." Piper told Alex, pulling back.

"Hey, it was no problem. I learned quite a few things, too." Alex answered, pushing her glasses up a bit.

"Oooh, anything you care to share? I could use some of her wisdom, you know." Piper joked.

Alex laughed a little, but her demeanor remained serious, "Wanna talk out here or in bed? It's your choice." Alex told the blonde.

Piper considered the options for a moment before walking into Alex's bedroom, looking over her shoulder to make sure the brunette was following her. Alex followed Piper into her room, smirking slightly as Piper climbed into her bed and looked at her, an amused look on her face.

"Come be my big spoon?" Piper asked, a smile on her face.

"You're cute." Alex mimicked what the blonde had said to her, but still found herself climbing in next to Piper and pulling her flush against her body.

Piper turned in the embrace to face Alex.

"So…" Piper trailed off, gazing into Alex's eyes.

Alex chuckled at the blonde's antics, "Bella had a lot to say today."

"Did she, now?" Piper bit her lip, "Like what?"

"Like how she's afraid of Larry coming here, and how he put her in corners rough sometimes, and how he apparently thinks he owns you, at least, that's what he said when he 'threw you around'." Alex answered.

She watched as Piper's eyes saddened for a moment, "She told you all that?"

"She worries about you, Pipes. I know she's only three, but she said she'd sneak out to make sure you were okay sometimes, and she's terrified he's gonna hit you again." Alex responded, drawing slow circle's on Piper's back in an effort to soothe her.

"I-I-I didn't know she did that. God, I'm so stupid, Al." Piper choked out, "Why did I let this happen?!"

"Piper, you gotta stop blaming yourself, okay? This isn't all your fault, and right now, you both are safe, and that's what matters." the brunette brushed a stray hair out of Piper's face.

"I should've seen it coming." Piper said quietly, a lone tear sliding down her cheek.

Alex wiped it off with her thumb and looked at the blonde, "_No, Piper._ You're a human, you're not a psychic."

"But-"

"And Bella doesn't love you any less, she doesn't think a single ill thought of you, you're both moving past this stage, and you know what, eventually, it'll all just be the past. You're not a horrible mother, and most of all, you're still incredibly strong to me, and to your daughter. So quit beating yourself up." Alex said softly, stroking Piper's hair.

"Where in the hell would I be without you, Al?" Piper smiled a bit, looking into Alex's eyes.

"Well…" the brunette trailed off, taking in a breath.

"Don't you even-" Piper warned, her threat completely empty.

"Or what?" Alex wiggled her head back and forth, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Or I'll wipe that smug little face right off of you." Piper answered, trying to sound tough.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm hmm." Piper mumbled, pulling Alex down to kiss her.

She felt the brunette smile and found a smile on her own face as well. Weaving her hands through Alex's hair, Piper kissed the brunette a bit harder before pulling back.

"That's one helluva goodnight, Pipes." Alex laughed, her eyes bright with happiness.

"Shut it." Piper stuck her tongue out.

Alex kissed the blonde's cheek once more before they both laid their heads on the pillows.

"Goodnight, Pipes." Alex whispered, still drawing patterns on the blonde's back.

"Night, Al." Piper smiled briefly, then allowed her eyes to drift shut.

As she drifted into sleep, Piper thanked every god she could think of for having Alex Vause in her life; for having the woman who was slowly bringing her back from the darkness.


End file.
